Ames soeurs
by Maia Calista
Summary: Traduction d'une fanfiction anglaise. les pensées d'Arizona suite a son retour du Malawi.


Cette fan fiction est une traduction de Rebecca J McKeller. J'ai vraiment adoré la lire et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ;) n'hésitez pas a aller lire ses fan fictions ici : .net/u/1491808/Rebecca_J_McKeller

j'ai traduit a ma sauce avec une suite logique. Donc il se peut que ça dérive sans doute légèrement du tête de base. Mais le français et l'anglais ont quand même quelques différences ^^ il est difficile de recopier tout un texte pareil. En espérant que ça soit compréhensible : Bonne lecture!

**Soulmates  
><strong>

Ames Soeurs / je suis faite pour toi.

_Nicholas Sparks a écrit : "Si deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, cela ne signifie pas qu'elles doivent être ensemble tout de suite ... Mais elles le seront tôt ou tard"._

_C'est ce que je ressens envers Calliope Torres. Et je ne le comprends mieux que maintenant. Peut-être que certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin d'être ensemble maintenant, mais nous deux ; nous avons besoin d'être ensemble. J'ai besoin d'un "nous". Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais afin de garder ce "nous"._

_J'ai appris une chose en revenant d'Afrique. J'ai l'impression que je suis faite pour être avec elle, je pense que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Je pense qu'on peut avancer. Je pense qu'on peut être heureuses ensemble. J'y crois vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser. Je n'aurais pas pu faire tout ce chemin à travers le monde sans elle._

_Et je suis partie. J'ai pris l'avion et je suis partie. Je ne pouvais même pas regarder en arrière parce que je savais que les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage étaient de ma faute. Cette douleur terrible dans ses yeux étaient à cause de moi. Et je n'ai pas pu regarder en arrière, parce que si je l'avais fait j'aurais ressenti ces choses-là. À ce moment-là, tout ce que je ressentais n'était que de la colère donc je me suis convaincue que ce qu'on faisait était bien. Je sais que nous ne le faisions pas. Non, que je ne le faisais pas. Je suis souvent têtue pour mon propre bien. J'ai paniqué sur le moment et j'ai mal évalué la situation et même si je me rends compte que j'ai tort, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière._

_Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour changer l'histoire. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour m'arrêter aux portes d'embarquement et me retourner pour courir après ma magnifique petite amie. Pour lui dire que je suis désolée. Pour tout lui avouer._

_C'est le problème. Je ne lui ai rien avoué. Pas là. Pas jusqu'à ce que je m'accroche à mon accoudoir, me souvenant combien je déteste les voyages en avions, j'ai compris que Calliope savait toujours quoi dire pour me calmer - mais elle n'était pas là pour le dire. Ce n'est que quand lorsque nous avons atterrit et que j'ai vu le magnifique crépuscule, qu'elle n'était pas là pour le voir. Ce n'est que quand je me suis vue sauver des petits êtres... Mais ça ne voulait rien dire parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas là ; et j'ai réalisé combien j'étais désolée et qu'elle me manquait._

_Ma vie aurait pu être parfaite. Des fois, ça l'était. Je me sentais bien et je me sentais heureuse d'être au Malawi, d'aider autant d'enfants. Je voyais vraiment la différence quand je le faisais. C'était utile et ça me rend heureuse, mais ça ne remplissait pas ce manque dans mon cœur. Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer à chaque fois que je voulais lui dire quelque chose et que je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais pas._

_J'ai voulu blâmer quelqu'un. J'ai voulu crier, hurler, donner des coups de pieds pour avoir ruiné ma vie ; pour m'avoir volé mon amour. Mais le problème était que je ne pouvais pas le faire. C'était ma faute. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de donner des coups de pieds, crier et me maudire. Ouais, j'ai pensé qu'elle boudait comme un gosse pour ne pas aller en Afrique. Qu'elle faisait sa tête de mule. Mais pouvais-je vraiment la blâmée ? Je lui ai sauté dessus en lui posant un ultimatum. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. J'étais en train de réaliser ce que je lui avais demandé. Ce n'était pas comme lui demander de déménager dans une autre ville, ou dans un autre état. Je lui ai demandé de changer toute sa vie pour moi. Je lui ai demandé de mettre ses propres rêves en attentent pour moi sans rien lui donner en retour._

_Rien. C'est ce que je ressentais sans elle. C'est comme si un morceau de moi me manquait. Le plus grand morceau. Le morceau le plus important. Le morceau qui me permettait d'être moi._

_Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas répondu à l'aéroport ? Pourquoi avais-je été si têtue ? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas arrêtée pour réfléchir ?_

_J'ai su lorsque j'ai entendu le "oui" après avoir demandé si je pouvais retourner chez moi, ça n'allait pas être facile. Je le savais. Mais c'était encore plus dur sans elle._

_Nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Je ne croyais pas en ces choses, mais maintenant j'y crois. J'aurais dû le savoir la première fois que je l'ai vue. La belle brunette, qui était à une vingtaine de mettre de moi, parlait avec un docteur nommé "Mcsteamy". Elle était captivante. Stupéfiante, on ne pouvait la qualifier. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'état quand lequel elle m'a mis simplement en la voyant. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer et je ne peux pas l'expliquer encore maintenant, à part peut-être nous décrire comme des âmes sœurs._

_J'ai pensé qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle et Mark et que je n'aurais jamais une chance avec elle. J'ai pensé qu'elle était hétéro jusqu'à ce que j'entende les rumeurs concernant d'Erica Hahn. Jusqu'à ce que je l'aie vue pleurer dans la salle de bains du bar de chez Joe. Jusqu'à ce que je l'aie suivie et que je l'ai embrassée..._

_Ce baiser. Le baiser qui a changé ma vie. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer. Je suis devenu dingue quand elle m'a dit qu'Erica était la première. Je suis devenu dingue parce que j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord pour une relation durable, pour que je sorte avec elle. J'ai essayé d'être forte et de l'oublier. J'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien était. C'est ce que mon frère appelle un sourire forcé, quand je faisais comme si de rien était en souriant, pour ne pas montrer mes sentiments. C'était la première fois que ça ne marchait pas. Elle est venue et m'a parlé alors que j'étais en train de sortir avec une autre fille et cela aurait pu être n'importe qui tant que j'arrivais à l'oublier cette femme stupéfiante. C'était aussi dur que d'assouplir les eaux de l'océan._

_Calliope était tout pour moi. Elle était tout ce que je cherchais. C'etait comme si je l'avais aimé toute ma vie sans connaitre son visage. Je l'ai longtemps cherché, sans la découvrir... Elle était le morceau manquant, que je ne trouvais pas jusqu'à ce que je la voie. Tout était seulement parfait._

_Après, je me suis sentie mal. Mais même lorsque nous avions rompu la première fois je n'ai pas pu passer au-dessus. Je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle, c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvée à la pousser contre les murs de l'ascenseur dans un baisé passionné. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis retrouvée à m'éloigner d'elle, pour ne pas nous causer encore plus de peine. Quand on s'est retrouvées dans le parking, je me suis sentie vraiment moi. Je ne pensais pas avoir d'enfants. Je ne voulais pas d'enfants, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Mais je la voulais elle, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse avec moi. Et soudainement, j'ai voulu dix enfants, tant qu'on était avec elle._

_Et ensuite, ce stupide voyage en Afrique est arrivé. Et cette stupide Arizona Robbins a dû partir pour prouver qu'elle était un vaillant soldat dans la tempête et qu'elle pourrait sauver des petits humains à elle seule. Et cette stupide Arizona Robbins a laissé seule sa petite amie pleurer dans un aéroport. Et cette stupide Arizona Robbins a pris l'avion et n'a jamais regardé en arrière. Et cette stupide Arizona Robbins a pensé qu'elle pourrait revenir ici et tout changer avec un simple monologue. Un monologue. J'ai brisé son cœur ! J'ai brisé nos cœurs ! Et je pensais que je pourrais la reconquérir avec un discours?_

_Je ne pouvais même pas la blâmer de refermer la porte sur moi. Même si j'avais l'impression que mon cœur volait en éclats, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Je pouvais seulement me blâmer. Je déteste ça. Je n'ai jamais tort. Je ne rate jamais. Ou presque jamais. Apparemment j'avais vraiment raté cette fois et quand je le fais, c'est de la pire façon possible._

_"Tu es vraiment jolie" je m'entends encore le prononcer dans ma tête. C'était vraiment tout ce que pouvait sortir ? C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Ce discours je l'avais imaginé des centaines de fois dans l'avion et je lui avais seulement dit "Tu es vraiment jolie" ? Sérieusement ? J'étais pathétique._

_Je suis restée là toute la nuit, dehors devant sa porte. Je suis partie peut-être vingt minutes pour prendre une douche et laisser mes affaires dans un hôtel, j'ai attendu. J'espérais vainement qu'elle change d'avis et je lui ai menti et lui ai dit que j'étais partie plus longtemps. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. J'étais partie une fois. Je n'allais pas partir de nouveau. Mark m'avait dit que c'était mon problème. La seule chose utile il n'est jamais fait pour moi._

_Je m'enfuis quand les choses deviennent difficiles. Je m'enfuis parce que j'ai peur. Je m'enfuis, je flippe, je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort et je reviens. Je reviens toujours. Je reviendrais toujours pour Calliope parce que chaque fois je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Chaque fois je la quitte, je ne peux m'imaginer une vie sans elle. Donc je m'arrête de fuir et je reviens. Je besoin être là pour elle. J'ai besoin d'elle avec moi donc j'ai besoin d'être avec elle. J'ai besoin d'être avec elle parce que si je ne suis pas - si je la quitte de nouveau - alors un jour, elle ne me reprendra pas._

_C'est pour ça que je suis restée fidèle tout ce temps. C'est pour ça que j'étais là, observant, à presque minuit Mark qui donnait des coups de pieds. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ses stupides sandwichs au beurre de cacahuètes pendant qu'ils parlaient de noms de bébé. C'est pour ça que j'aime ce bébé, même si son père pense que je ne suis rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé tant de nuits blanches pleurant à son chevet. Étant donné que je suis restée fidèle et le seul fait de la perdre de nouveau, de ne pas pouvoir la récupérer ... c'était trop. Je suis restée fidèle pour ne pas la perdre de nouveaux._

_J'ai toujours peur de la perdre. Même quand elle passe tout son temps avec Mark, même quand tout ce qu'elle fait ça me fait pleurer. Quand elle me blesse en choisissant son meilleur ami, je resterais fidèle. Puisqu'au moins la douleur est supportable. Même si je ne l'ai pas autour de moi, même si je ne peux pas lui parler, lui dire ses choses - peut importer comment - elle n'est jamais vraiment loin. Cette douleur je peux vivre avec. Peut-être que j'avais seulement besoin d'aller au Malawi pour l'apprendre._

_C'est pourquoi je resterai toujours avec elle maintenant. C'est pourquoi nous nous marierons et je danserais avec elle. Puisque je l'aime. Puisque je me sens cassé sans elle. Puisqu'elle est mon âme sœur._

_Nous sommes faites pour être ensemble et nous serons ensemble maintenant. Je m'en assurerais._

j'espère que ça vous a plus et que c'était lisible ^^


End file.
